Alan Parry
Mr. Alan Parry (known as Parry) is a character in BrittanaAndKlaineLover's fanfic "Vocal Fusion." Parry, created by Flymypretties, has yet to make his first appearance in Glee: Vocal Fusion. 'Original Information' Full name: Mr. Alan Parry Nickname: Parry Age : 42 Gender: Male Sexuality: Straight Stereotype: Football coach who hates glee club Talents: Football, running, athletics, shouting, motivating (even if it's in the wrong way) Flaws: Bossiness, cruelty, hatred of glee club, obsession with winning, values worth on number of championships won, inability to let go of the past Personality: Parry is wildly determined and passionate about football. He lives to motivate his players and feeds off their success. He hates anything that gets in his players' way and distracts them from doing their best - most recently, glee club since a number of his players joined. In a warped way, he cares for his students, as he wants them to be the absolute best they can, in any way at all (not above promoting steroids to win). He loves his family a lot, even if his wife and him fight over pushing the children too much to succeed. Description: About 6', scruffy brown hair, blue eyes, scruffy facial hair (beard/goatee and moustache), limp from football injury, wears tracksuits and polo shirts on a daily basis Audition Song: N/A Favorite Artists/ Music genre /bands etc: Not all that interested in music Background: Growing up in New York, Parry was the stereotypical quarterback in high school - popular, dating the head cheerleader, won every game for the team, head hunted by recruiters, an excellent leader. After leaving school, he played semi-pro and eventually professionally, completing a four year stint for the New York CityHawks. However, in his last game, he was fouled by an opponent and broke his leg very badly, requiring surgery and metal pins. After recovering, the manager told him he would never be able to play again and to look into alternative career paths, maybe advertising or teaching. Parry retrained in sports and therapy and became a coach for minor leagues. Eventually he was recruited to teach at La Salle Academy, and has turned the football team into one of the best in the state. He has never truly given up on his dream of playing again, and hates the limp which is a constant reminder of what he lost. Teaching is both a blessing and curse for him, since he loves seeing the team win but hates seeing kids succeed where he can't any more, which has made him fairly bitter. He has been married for over 15 years, having met his wife while playing professionally (she is an advertising agent), and they have three children, a dog and a wonderful house. He loves his family, but pushes his kids to succeed in everything they do, which leads to frequent arguments. He hates the glee club, since they frequently clash with his timetable and have recently "stolen his players." Parry also thinks the glee club give unrealistic prospects and belief in yourself, in a strange way not wanting to see the kids upset in the same way he was when reality comes crashing to earth. He is not above threatening kids with putting them off the team if they choose glee club and has arranged football practices at the same time so they have to choose. He is very hard on his players and harasses them into being the best they can. Nonetheless, he encourages his players to consider stable alternative careers early on since "you can't go on playing forever." Portrayer: Daniel Ryan (was in "Midnight," Dr. Who season 4) Other Information: Still lives in hope of one day returning to football, and would leap at a chance to return to professional leagues (even as a coach).